Hajime Hinata
"Tam nie będzie jedynie nadzieja... Na zewnątrz jest także wiele rozpaczy... I nie wiem jaka przyszłość na mnie czeka... Ale nasza przyszłość jest nasza! Już nigdy więcej nie zostawimy jej w rękach innych!" ''-Hajime Hinata, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' 'Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 Hinata Hajime) jest protagonistą gry Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Hajime oryginalnie nie posiadał talentu i wszedł do Hope's Peak Academy jako Uczeń Kursu Rezerwowego, lecz otrzymuje tytuł 'Ultimate Nadzieja '''po wzięciu udziału w "''Projekcie Izuru Kamukura" - programie modyfikacji mózgu nazwane imieniem założyciela szkoły, który miał stworzyć "geniusza wykraczającego poza normę", w którym jego wspomnienia zostały wymazane. Przez ten czas znany był jako Izuru Kamukura. W końcówce Danganronpa 2, Hajime i inni wydostają się z programu i powracają do prawdziwego świata, gdzie decydują się pozostać na Jabberwock Island. Hajime powraca w Danganronpa 3 wraz z innymi Remnants of Despair jako Uczeń Kursu Rezerwowego oraz kandydat na ''Projekt Izuru Kamukura. ''Powraca także w Side: Future, ze zmieszanym charakterem Izuru Kamukury, mimo to uważa się za Hajime Hinatę. Pod koniec Danganronpy 3 Hajime leczy swoich przyjaciół z rozpaczy i razem wyruszają w podróż, aby odpokutować swoje grzechy, wierząc, iż takie zakończenie pragnęła Nanami. Wygląd Hajime ma krótkie, szpiczaste, brązowe włosy z małą "antentką" (jpn. Ahoge) na czubku głowy, która porusza się wraz z jego emocjami. Nosi prostą, białą koszulkę, która ma wyhaftowany wzór z jego wcześniejszego liceum. Wokół szyi ma zawiązany krawat, na którym także znajduje się wzór. Nosi czarne dżinsy oraz biało czerwone trampki. Jego oczy mają linie która biegnie przez źrenicę, tworząc coś na kształt znaku zakazu. Mimo, że oryginalnie jego oczy są koloru zielonego, to poczerwieniały, gdy stał się Izuru Kamukurą. Kiedy stał się jednością z Izuru, jego prawe oko pozostało czerwone. Wygląd Hajime nieznacznie się zmienia, kiedy się "Przebudza", jego włosy stają się białe, a oczy czerwone, dokładnie takie jak Izuru Kamukura. Ponadto jego ciało oblega błyskawico-podobna aura. W oficjalnym wyglądzie posiada trochę mięśni, dzięki ćwiczeniom. Jednak jest on osobą, która wygląda chudziej w ubraniu. W Side:Future Hajime ma heterochromię. Jego lewe oko jest czerwone, kiedy prawe ma zielony kolor. Osobowość Hajime jest realistą. Jest dosyć sceptyczny i martwi się bardziej niż inni uczniowie, lecz jego zmarwienia są często sprawiedliwe i zrozumiałe. Jest osobą myślącą logicznie i sprytnie. Często wścieka się przez myśl, że nie jest w stanie zrozumieć kogoś lub czegoś. Wydaje się być dosyć poważny, ale mimo to czasami sobie żartuje i idzie w parze z ekscentrycznymi hobby kolegów. Hinata w myślach może być dosyć niemiły i złośliwy wobec swoich kolegów. Jednak jest on bardziej szczery niż sarkastyczny i wredny. Nie boi się wyrazić swoich myśli. Czasami jest porywczy i może krzyczeć na innych, szczególnie kiedy jest zmęczony lub pod presją. Mimo to, Hajime jest na ogół przyjazny, życzliwy oraz troskliwy wobec tych co go otaczają. Niezwykle martwi się o wszystkich. Czasami może mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem swoich kolegów, wciąż jest tolerancyjny, mimo dziwacznych osobowości przyjaciół. Zawsze wysłucha oraz udzieli rady. Oficjalny Artbook potwierdza to pisząc, że spędza czas rozmawiając ze wszystkimi oraz dobrze się dogadując z chłopakami jak i z dziewczynami. W Free Time Events, sprawia, iż nawet najbardziej aspołeczne postacie czują się bardziej spokojne i często mówią wiele rzeczy o sobie, które nie powiedziałyby komukolwiek innemu. Fuyuhiko uważa, że talent Hajime mógłby być "Ultimate Doradca", a Nagito nazwał go "Ultimate Spokój". Mimo, że lubi pomagać to myśli że talent jak Ultimate Doradca byłby stresujący. Widać, iż Hajime jest niedoświadczony jeżeli chodzi o miłość, dlatego czasami jest nieśmiały, a nawet naiwny w tym temacie. Raz wspomniał że nigdy o tym nie rozmyślał i nie zapraszał dziewczyny na randkę. Jednak przez Free Time Events, szczególnie w Island Mode kilka postaci ukazują zainteresowanie Hajime i czasami odpowiada przez flirtowanie, randki, a nawet tworząc prawdziwe relacje z nimi. Mimo, że Hajime na początku zachowuje się troche paranoicznie i nie interesuje się zaprzyjaźnianiem się z innymi, później chce wierzyć w swoich kolegów i czuje się źle, kiedy w nich wątpi podczas szkolnego Trialu, ale rozumie, że to konieczne. Czasami żałuje, gdy wskazuje na mordercę jak pokazano w Chapterze 3. Pomimo próby ukrywania tego, Hajime jest bardzo niezadowolony z jego braku talentu i bardzo go to męczy. To spowodowało, że podziwia Hope's Peak Academy bardziej niż cokolwiek, myśląc, iż kiedy zostanie przyjęty do szkoły to jego problemy znikną. Chciał być kimś lepszym niż on sam i może być z tego dumny. Czuje przykrość przez bycie jedynie Uczniem Kursu Rezerwowego. Chiaki była jedyną osobą która widziała go nie przejmując się tym czy ma talent czy też nie. Dzięki niej był w stanie pokonać rozpacz i zdobyć prawdziwą pewność siebie. Po obudzeniu się z Neo World Program, zyskuje swoje wspomnienia jako Hajime Hinata. Prawdopodobnie Shutdown Sequence nie nadpisała jego wspomnień, wciąż jest w stanie pamiętać życie jako Izuru Kamukura oraz Ultimate Rozpacz. Mimo to wybrał życie jako Hajime Hinata i zaakceptować przyszłość z wieloma możliwościami, które mogą się nie powieść. W Side:Hope ukazano że charakter Hajime i Izuru są pomieszane. Może być jak normalny Hajime, a gdy stawia czoło z wrogami Hajime jest w stanie zmienić swoją osobowość na Izuru dosyć szybko. Historia Przed Tragedią Od dziecka Hajime podziwiał Hope's Peak Academy i marzył o uczęszczaniu do niej. Było to niezwykłe marzenie jak bycie gwiazdą czy superbohaterem. Był niepewny o sobie i pragnął być częścią czegoś większego niż on sam, aby zostać kimś z kogo może być dumny. Czuł, że jego życie jako osoba bez talentu było nudne. Jako nastolatek Hajime został przyjęty do Hope's Peak Academy, lecz jedynie do szkoły Rezerwowych Uczniów. Nie miał talentu, dlatego jego rodzice musieli płacić mnóstwo pieniędzy, aby mógł się dostać do szkoły. Jednakże jako beztalencie w kursie rezerwowym Hajime wciąż czuł, że to nie było wystarczająco. Ta niechęć do własnej niezdolności, silnie pchała go do marzenia zostania uczniem w głównym kursie. Jego żałosne umiejętności jako ucznia rezerwowego kursu przeszkadzały mu i często spędzał czas samotnie. Ambicja Hajime wzrosła, kiedy dowiedział się o Projekcie Izuru Kamukura, który byłby w stanie niezwykle podnieść jego zdolności. Po zgodzie się do Projektu Kamukura, uznano go jako wydalonego ze szkoły. Nieludzkie eksperymenty były na nim przeprowadzane i wspomnienia z jego życia zostały usunięte, czego Hajime się nie spodziewał. Uczucia podziwu wobec Hope's Peak Academy i chęci posiadania talentu przez Hajime, wykorzystano go do bycia kolejnym szczurem laboratoryjnym. Cała świadomość, emocje, myśli, hobby, które mogły przeszkadzać w pozyskiwaniu talentów usunięto. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia z przeszłości były silnie tłumione w najciemniejszych zakamarkach jego umysłu. Poprzez bezpośredni wpływ na jego mózg Akademia przekształciła Hajime w kompletnie inną osobę, która jest talentem sama w sobie. Miał być owocem wszystkich badań wykonywanych przez Hope's Peak Academy, geniuszem wśród geniuszy posiadający mnóstwo talentów i został nazwany Izuru Kamukura po założycielu Akademii. Izuru był znany jako symbol nadziei, dlatego dostał tytuł Ultimate Nadzieja. Aby ochronić taki rzadki talent, akademia kompletnie ukryła dowody istnienia Izuru Kamukury. Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibougamine: Zetsubou-hen Odcinek 1 - Witaj ponownie, Hope's Peak Academy Hajime stał przed fontanną w parku, przyglądając się głównemu budynku Hope's Peak Academy. Jego głowa zaczęła boleć, gdy przypomniał sobie wszystkich, którzy go wyzywali przez bycie Uczniem Rezerwowego Kursu. Nagle Chiaki, Ultimate Gracz zderzyła się z nim, podczas grania w grę. Chiaki wciąż szła, aż do czasu, kiedy Hajime rozpoznał grę w jaką grała (Gala Omega). Hajime był przytłoczony przez entuzjastyczną odpowiedź Chiaki, po tym, gdy powiedział, że też grał w tą grę. Chiaki złożyła obietnice, aby pokazał jego grę kiedy następnym razem się spotkają. Chisa Yukizome szukając Chiaki, zauważyła, że Hajime był z Kursu Rezerwowego. Ultimate Oszust, który był niesiony przez Chisę, próbował uciec podczas rozmowy. Hajime niezręcznie się zaśmiał, mówiąc że Ultimates są bardziej zaskakujący niż myślał. Zazdrościł Ultimates i marzył, aby mieć talent. Chiaki nie zgadzała się z Hajime mówiąc, że nie ma różnicy czy masz talent czy też nie. Powiedziała że bez talentu posiadasz większą wolność niż ci z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Może iść gdzie chce, został kim chce, nie tak jak ona, która ma jedynie gry. Kiedy Chiaki poszła razem z Chisą, Hajime uśmiechnął się do niej i trzymał te słowa w swoim sercu. Odcinek 2 - Ofiaruję Ci moje Nieczyste Serce Hajime odpoczywał na ławce w parku przyglądając się niebu, do czasu, kiedy Chisa go zawołała, co go zaskoczyło. Chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej o Rezerwowym Kursie, Chisa zapytała Hajime dlaczego dołączył do Kursu Rezerwowego. Spokojnie Hajime odpowiedział, że tam dołączył, gdyż zawsze pragnął dostać się do Hope's Peak Academy, ale nie mógł znaleźć rozwiązania na Projekt Izuru Kamukury. Kiedy Hajime mówi o sobie jako "niski Uczeń Kursu Rezerwowego", Chisa mówi mu, że "wszystko zaczyna się od wiary w siebie". Niechętnie wysłuchał jej rady, kiedy wróciła do swojej klasy. Później przyszedł do Hajime Kazuo Tengan, aby porozmawiać o Projekcie Izuru Kamukury. Podkreślał, że czas się kończy, Hajime wciąż nie wiedział co robić. Martwił się, iż jeżeli nie zgodzi się zostanie wyrzucony z Hope's Peak Academy, ponieważ jego rodzice nie mają wystarczająco pieniędzy. Kazuo powiedział że może odmówić i wrócić do swojej starej szkoły. Potem Kazuo mu powiedział, żeby nie bał się bycia normalnym. Do klasy Hajime dołączyła nowa uczennica - Natsumi Kuzuryu. Odcinek 3 - Pożegnanie wszystkich przyszłości Na początku odcinka Hajime mówi, że chce mieć talent. Jednak był niezadowolony z bycia oryginalną osobą, lecz bez talentu. Zaczęło się podczas przerwy. Hajime siedział samotnie, myśląc jaką decyzje powinien podjąć. Natsumi podeszła do niego i zapytała dlaczego cały czas się gapi na Główny Kurs. Hajime ignorował ją, do czasu kiedy się przedstawiła mianem Gangu Kuzuryu. Natsumi wytłumaczyła, że także chce dołączyć do Głównego Kursu, lecz inaczej niż Hajime, zrobi wszystko by się tam dostać. Sato, jedna z uczennic,kazała Natsumi żeby nie groziła jej przyjaciółce, Mahiru. Hajime próbował je zatrzymać, do czasu aż przyszła Mahiru, która zabrała Sato z klasy. Po szkole Hajime i Chiaki grali w Gala Omega, przy fontannie w parku, gdzie się po raz pierwszy spotkali. Hajime przegrał i powiedział, że nie ma szans przeciwko Ultimate Graczowi. Chiaki się wściekła i powiedziała, iż Hajime przegrał, ponieważ nie skupiał uwagi na grze. Hajime zapytał się Chiaki czy gdyby nie posiadała talentu do grania i za każdym razem przegrywała, to czy wciąż kochałaby grać. Chiaki powiedziała, że kocha gry i są rzeczy o wiele ważniejsze niż talent, jak wspomnienia z innymi. Hajime zaskoczony był jej rozwiązaniem. Scena się zmienia, na tą gdzie Hajime próbuje zatrzymać Sato od uderzenia Natsumi. Gonił za Natsumi prosząc, żeby przestała prześladować Sato i Mahiru, gdyż może zostać wyrzucona. Natsumi powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją to, tłumacząc, iż osoba bez talentu nie ma prawa rozmawiać z utalentowanymi. Te słowa popchały Hajime do zgody do Projektu Kamukura. Powiedział Natsumi, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż jedynie talent. Natsumi zwierzyła się, że chciała zostać przy boku swojego brata, który jest w Głównym Kursie. Dzień po tym dziewczyna zmarła. Hajime zobaczył Mahiru i Sato rozmawiające o śmierci Natsumi. Kiedy Mahiru poszła Hajime podszedł do Sato pytając się jej o prawdę. Sato okłamała Hajime na temat jej śmierci. Kilka dni potem Sato została zabita przez brata Natsumi. Hajime chciał się dowiedzieć o prawdzie na temat morderstwa, ale nie mógł przejść przez bramy Hope's Peak Academy, ponieważ Juzo Sakakura mu zabraniał. Juzo powiedział Hajime, że Rezerwowi uczniowie mogą być bez problemu zamienieni. Hajime się wściekł i zaatakował Juzo, lecz mężczyzna bez problemu uniknął ataku i walnął Hajime w brzuch. Hajime wciąż się sprzeczał się z nim, mówiąc, iż nawet oni mają marzenia. Chisa przybyła i powstrzymała Juzo. Hajime dostał chusteczkę od Chisy i odszedł. Kiedy dzień dobiegał końca Hajime zgodził się na Projekt Izuru Kamukura. Kiedy spotkał Chiaki, która czekała na niego, żeby zagrać w kolejną grę, Hajime odmówił i zagrają następnym razem, który niestety się nie zdarzył... Pod koniec odcinka Hajime przybył do budynku, gdzie rozpoczęli pracę nad Projektem Izuru Kamukury. Odcinek 5 - Początek końca Kiedy zgodził się na Projekt, pół roku później Chisa zauważyła, że został wydalony ze szkoły. Hajime leżał w łóżku, jedynie w szacie. Myślał o tym jak Juzo mu powiedział, że nie ma talentu. Myślał także o spotkaniu z Chiaki. Weszli wtedy naukowcy, którzy powiedzieli, iż operacja zaraz się rozpocznie. Naukowcy powiedzieli, że nie będzie nic czuć, mimo to może być troszkę zdezorientowany, kiedy się obudzi. Hajime myślał jak zostanie kimś z kogo może być dumny wśród Chiaki. Kiedy operacja się rozpoczęła jego oczy stały się czerwone. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj Hope's Peak Academy Teraz w Neo World Program Nagito przedstawia Hajime Chiaki. Po przywitaniu się, oboje uściskają sobie ręce. Podczas tragedii Na Izuru bardzo mocno wpłynęła Junko, przez którą dołączył do Ultimate Rozpaczy. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Po śmierci Junko, Izuru zgadza się wraz z innymi Remnants of Despair, żeby postępować zgodnie z planem SI Junko, żeby dali się złapać i przenieść do Neo World Program. Program miał za zadanie cofnąć wpływ Junko, ale Izuru wgrał jej SI. Po tym, kiedy Izuru wkroczył do Neo World Program, program wykopał wspomnienia Hajime i odnowiło jego stary charakter, sprzed czasów wstąpienia do Hope's Peak Academy. Prolog - Witaj na Dangan wyspie! Panika na Przerażającej Wycieczce Szkolnej!? Hajime jest widziany przed budynkiem Hope's Peak Academy. Przedstawia tą szkołę oraz samego siebie. Kiedy wkracza do głównego holu, jego słowa stają się nielogiczne, czuje się zmieszany i szybko traci świadomość. Kiedy się budzi, Hajime widzi przed sobą drzwi, które prowadzą go do jego kolegów w klasie. Po tym jak Hajime wchodzi, wszyscy zauważają, że drzwi są zamknięte i próbują je otworzyć do czasu kiedy pojawia się królik pluszak, która nazywa siebie Usami. Usami transportuje ich na tropikalną wyspę, dzięki swojej magicznej różdżce. Hajime i jego koledzy zaczynają panikować, lecz Usami stara się ich uspokoić. Hajime nagle mdleje. Nagito, jeden z jego przyjaciół go budzi. Kiedy Hajime wstał, Nagito mówi, że najpierw powinien się przedstawić innym, przy tym zapraszając go do zbadania wyspy oraz pomocy z powitaniem. Usami przygotowała prezenty dla wszystkich na Sandy Beach. Usami dała im dwa prezenty: pierwszym była mała laleczka, wyglądająca jak ona, a drugim strój kąpielowy, aby mogli popływać. Nagle niebo stało się ciemne, a pogodna zmarniała. Usami wytłumaczyła, że nic nie zrobiła i zaczęła się martwić przez tak nagłą zmianę pogody. Kiedy wciąż panikowała, ktoś powiedział, żeby uczniowie przyszli do parku w centralnej wyspie. Usami przypomniała sobie coś i zniknęła, próbując powstrzymać tą osobę. Hajime i inni nie mieli wyboru i ruszyli do parku, aby nic nie przegapić. Hajime i inni spotkali się z Monokumą. Szybko i bezproblemowo pokonał Usami, zmieniając jej wygląd i nazywając ją jego młodszą siostrzyczką - Monomi. Przez Monokumę zapoczątkowała się zabójcza gra. Wytłumaczył im wszystkie zasady oraz na czym polega Trial. Hajime wraz z innymi chcieli się ochronić od każdego oraz od samej zabójczej gry. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona Rozpacz Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2